For You (Sibum Version)
by YuraELF
Summary: Kibum adalah yeoja yang sudah memendam rasa sukanya pada siwon sejak lama, namun dia tidak dapat mengungkapkannya/ "Sampaikan perasaanku pada Siwon oppa!" / "Aku adalah gadis yang disukainya" / "Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Siwon sunbae padamu!" / "Saranghae Kibum-ah! saranghae!" / Genderswitch / RnR please?


**For You**

**Main cast : Siwon dan Kibum**

**Pairing : SiBum**

**Warning : Typoss, abal, gaje, Genderswitch dan masih banyak lagi masalah-masalah yag membuat fiction ini jadi tidak pernah sempurna.**

**Disclaimer : All cast in this fiction is not my mine, but this fiction and the idea is mine.**

**Notes : Untuk para reader and reviewer I Love You Father.**

**Rate : T**

**Length : Oneshoot**

'_Dia sempurna dan aku tidak… Melihatnya dari sini selalu membuatku gila… Kapan aku bisa menjangkaunya? Kadang aku memikirkan hal itu… Selalu saja, selalu dia yang ada dipikiranku..'_

**Present by YuraELF**

"Mianhae, apakah aku mengganggumu?" Yeoja berkacamata itu tersenyum kaku menatap sesosok namja tampan berwajah ramah dihadapannya. Namja itu, ya… dia Choi Siwon, namja perfectionist yang selalu Kibum sukai diam-diam.

"Aniyo… ada apa ya?" Siwon tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya, dilihatnya yeoja manis dihadapannya.

"Begini sunbae, aku ingin memberimu ini…" Kibum langsung memberikan kado berwarna pink cerah pada Siwon, sedangkan Siwon sendiri tidak terlihat kaget saat melihat keberanian yeoja itu.

"Untukku? Apa ini darimu?" Siwon menatap Kibum dalam.

"Iya sunbae, itu untukmu… dari Tiffany eonnie…" Kibum tersenyum, walau hatinya sedikit sakit. Kenapa dirinya selalu saja tidak diberi keberanian untuk menyatakan cinta? Atau hanya sekedar memberikan kado pada Siwon? Tidak, Kibum bahkan lebih memilih mengantarkan kado dari orang-orang yang menyukai Siwon daripada harus melakukan dua hal memalukan itu. Kibum takut, dia takut Siwon akan membencinya karena perasaan itu hari demi hari terus tumbuh disana, dihati Kim Kibum.

"Oh~" Siwon tersenyum hangat pada Kibum.

"A-aku pergi sunbae…" Yeoja manis itu begitu gelagapan saat Siwon tersenyum begitu tulus padanya. Jujur saja, Kibum sangat gugup dan lebih memilih cepta-cepat pergi dari sana sebelum Siwon memegang tangannya dan menuntun yeoja itu untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Mau kemana? Duduk saja disini… temani aku," Ucap Siwon sambil menatap wajah Kibum, penasaran dengan wajah dibalik kacamata ber-frame hitam itu.

"Ne?" Kibum memiringkan kepalanya heran, ingin ditatapnya wajah Siwon yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, tapi tidak jadi… Kibum sungguh gugup saat ini.

"Kibum-ah… aku menyukai seseorang… bukan, lebih tepatnya aku jatuh cinta," Siwon masih sibuk memandangi Kibum yang sejak tadi diam menunduk, seolah-olah rumput taman adalah hal yang paling indah yang pernah dilihat Kibum.

"Oh~" Kibum tidak tau harus menjawab apa, yang pasti hatinya sakit setelah mendengar Siwon mengatakan hal itu. Walaupun selama ini Kibum sering sekali mendapat titipan kado dari pada penggemar Siwon, tapi belum sekalipun Kibum mendengar kabar bahwa namja tampan disampingnya ini menyukai seseorang yeoja.

'_Mungkin aku harus menyerah… hah—Kim Kibum, kau sungguh menyedihkan…'_

"Yeoja itu… dia membuatku hatiku berdebar, padahal dia termasuk orang yang jarang berbicara…" Siwon menatap langit biru dengan pandangan takjub, sambil membayangkan seorang yeoja yang telah lama disu- bukan, tapi dicintainya.

"Lalu?" Kibum sudah memutuskan. Ya… mungkin Siwon terlalu hebat untuknya, namja itu berhak menyukai seorang yeoja lain, bukan yeoja seperti dirinya. Jadi, hanya menjadi seornag sahabat tidak masalah bukan?

"Dia seorang yeoja yang manis… dan sering membuatku tersenyum tanpa sadar," Tatapan Siwon beralih kepada Kibum yang ternyata sekarang sedang menatap kearahnya. Pandangan keduanya bertemu, sehingga membuat pipi Kibum sedikit merona merah karena masalah kecil itu dan dengan cepat dipalingkannya wajahnya sebelum rona merah yang sedikit itu berubah menjadi banyak.

"Kibum-ah… ak-"

"Akh- mianhae sunbae… aku harus segera kekelas!" Dengan cepat yeoja itu berlari dari hadapan Siwon karena mendengar bunyi bel istirahat yang telah habis. Siwon, namja itu masih menatap punggung Kibum yang kini sudah menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku Kibum-ah? Dengan tingkahmu yang seperti ini, kau membuatku semakin bingung…" Gumamam itu akhirnya lolos dari bibir Siwon, Kibum tidak menyadarinya, tapi demi apapun Siwon benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada yeoja itu, ya… pada Kim Kibum, yeoja pendiam yang selalu memberikan kado-kado dari penggemarnya padanya. Yeoja yang membuat hatinya berdebar walau hanya diam tanpa bicara dan yeo… Akh.. pokoknya Kim Kibum adalah yeoja yang mampu membuat seorang Choi Siwon jatuh cinta.

**Present by YuraELF**

'_Ternyata begini akhirnya… Ck, dasar bodoh! Memangnya kau mengharapkan apa? Mengharapkan Siwon akan datang padamu dan menyatakan cintanya? Bermimpilah yang nyenyak Kim Kibum, setidaknya hanya didalam mimpi kau bisa mendapatkan cinta seorang Siwon!'_

"Kau mau melakukannya kan? Kibum?" Tiffany, yeoja itu memandang Kibum penuh harap, wajahnya tersenyum manis tanpa dosa menatap wajah kebingungan yang melanda yeoja manis dibalik kacamata ber-frame hitam dihadapannya.

"Apa?" Kaget, mungkin hal itulah yang dirasakan Kibum saat ini. Segala perasaan bercampur aduk dalam hatinya.

"Ya… kau mau kan? Kibum? Sampaikan pada Siwon oppa kalau aku mencintainya..," Tiffany masih memandang Kibum penuh harap.

"Kau bisa menyampaikannya sendiri, Tiffany eonnie!" Kibum berusaha mengelak untuk melakukan hal itu, untuk apa dia menyampaikan perasaan Tiffany pada Siwon? Sedangkan dia sendiri bingung ingin mengatakan perasaannya pada pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak mau? Wae?"

"Siwon sunbae sudah mempunyai orang yang dia sukai eonnie, jangan ganggu dia!" Kibum meninggikan nada suaranya pada Tiffany, agar yeoja itu berhenti merengek padanya.

"Kibum-ah… kau tidak tau? Yeoja yang Siwon oppa sukai adalah aku… Hwang Tiffany," Ucap yeoja itu sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan menyilangkan kakinya diatas meja.

"Ap-apa?" Sekali lagi, Kibum harus ditampar oleh kenyataan yang menghampirinya.

"Sampaikan padanya, Kim Kibum…"

"Aniyo… aku tidak akan menyampaikannya, Siwon sunbae milikku!" Kibum langsung menutup mulutnya cepat, kata-kata tidak terduga itu lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya tanpa bisa Kibum prediksi, dia sungguh marah ketika seseorang ingin merebut Siwon dari dirinya.

"Kalau begitu katakan pada Siwon oppa bahwa kau mencintainya… ah—aku akan memberikanmu tissue yang banyak kalau seandainya kau ditolak! Tapi aku yakin kau akan diterima… Fighting ne?" Tiffany mengepalkan tangannya memberi semangat sambil tersenyum penuh makna pada Kibum.

"Wae? Kenapa memberiku semangat? Bukannya kau sendiri menyukai Siwon sunbae?" Kibum mengerutkan keningnya melihat sikap Tiffany yang terkesan biasa saja.

"Ahahaha… aku hanya kasihan padamu, kalau kau menyukai Siwon oppa, kenapa kau mau menjadi kurir bagi penggemar-penggemar Siwon oppa?" Tiffany mengambil handphone yang ada disaku blazer-nya dan mengirim pesan pada seseorang.

_To : Siwon Choi_

_From : Tiffany Hwang_

'_Oppa… aku lelah berpura-pura menyukaimu, dan memberimu kado setiap hari membuatku harus mengirit uang jajanku! Oh—ingat janjimu untuk menjodohkanku dengan Taecyeon ne? apa yang kau mau sebentar lagi tercapai, yeoja pujaanmu juga punya perasaan yang sama padamu!'_

_Fighting ne ^^_

"Itu… karena aku merasa tidak pantas didekatnya… dia begitu sempurna, sedangkan aku penuh kekurangan…" Kibum tersenyum sendu mengingat dirinya yang sekarang. Ck… menyedihkan.

"Jadi… kau menyerah? Kau menyerah untuk mencintainya Kibum-ah?" Tiffany mengerutkan keningnya.

'_Gawat! Rencana gagal!' _Pikir Tiffany kalut.

"Ne" Kibum tersenyum begitu lembut menatap Tiffany yang sekarang malah terdiam membatu ditempatnya.

"….."

"Aku… aku akan membantumu Tiffany eonnie, aku akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Siwon sunbae," Kibum lalu berlari dari kelas itu meninggalkan Tiffany yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

"Ya! Kim Kibum… jangan lakukan itu! Aku bisa jelaskan!" Tiffany langsung berlari mengejar Kibum, namun tidak menemukannya dimanapun.

"Hallo, siwonnie oppa," Tiffany mendekatkan handphone itu ketelinganya.

"Ya… nyatakan saja, yeoja itu sungguh menyusahkan!"

"Ne! fighting! Annyeong! Don`t forget about your promise!''

"Ne arraseo!"

Tiffany kemudian menutup telponnya sambil memandangi ponsel itu penuh harap.

'_Siwon oppa, semoga kau berhasil! Fighting!'_

**Present by YuraELF**

'_Waktu… Bisakah kau melambat? Sebentar saja… Aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk menatapnya? Dia begitu dekat, tapi tidak bisa kusentuh dan kugapai… Hahaha, lucu bukan? Sekarang aku malah lebih mengharapkannya daripada sebelumnya'_

"Siwon sunbae…" Hatinya berdebar tidak menentu, berharap namja dihadapannya tidak mendengar debar jantungnya itu.

"Ne? Kibum-ah… waeyo?" Siwon menatap wajah Kibum yang menunduk, tidak berani menatap Siwon sama sekali.

"Terakhir, sunbae mengatakan padaku bahwa sunbae menyukai seseorangkan?" Siwon menatap tajam Kibum tanpa diketahui yeoja manis itu.

'_Apa benar? Apa benar Kibum akan menyampaikan perasaan Tiffany padaku?'_

"Ne" Siwon menjawab pertanyaan Kibum dengan nada gugup.

"Siwon sunbae menyukai Tiffany eonnie kan?"

'_Jadi… kau benar-benar akan menyatakan perasaan Tiffany,' _Siwon menatap Kibum sedih.

"…."

"Selamat sunbae, Tiffany eonnie juga menyukaimu! Kau mau kan jadi namjachingunya?" Kibum akhirnya berani menatap Siwon yang masih terpaku karena perkataan Kibum barusan.

"….."

"Apa maksudmu Kibum-ah?" Siwon memengang pundak Kibum yang terlihat bergetar seolah menahan tangis, sedangkan yeoja manis itu masih diam menunduk sambil menatap lantai yang sekarang begitu menarik perhatiannya.

"Aniyo! Jangan menyukai Tiffany eonnie… Saranghae! Saranghae! Saranghae Siwon sunbae!" Kibum berujar pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar Siwon. Siwon ingin sekali berteriak karena mendengar pernyataan Kibum.

"Ulljima… nado saranghae Kibum-ah!" Siwon tersenyum bahagia sambil memeluk tubuh kaku Kibum yang mendengar pernyataan Siwon yang membuatnya kaget.

"Sunbae?" Kibum langsung melepas pelukan Siwon dari tubuhnya ketika mendengar pernyataan mengejutkan itu dari Siwon.

"Ne?"

"Bukankah kau menyukai Tiffany eonnie?" Kibum menatap dalam mata Siwon.

"Tentu aku menyukainya…" Siwon menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat Kibum mulai meneteskan air matanya.

" Aku menyukai Tiffany sebagai partnerku untuk mendapatkanmu! Kim Kibum, saranghae…" Siwon langsung membungkam bibir Kibum yang ingin protes. Ciuman pertama bersama orang yang kau cintai adalah hal yang terbaik. Itulah yang dirasakan Kibum. Siown menciumnya dengan lembut seolah berusaha menggambarkan perasaan cintanya pada yeoja itu.

"Ini bukan mimpi kan?" Kibum berkata gugup setelah Siwon melepaskan ciumannya.

"Tentu! Mau kubuktikan?" Siwon langsung menawan bibir Kibum lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Memberikan yeoja itu cinta tak terhingga melalui ciuman lembutnya.

'_sekarang aku akan meminta lagi waktu untuk berjalan lebih lambat, biarkan…. Biarkan aku mngingat moment ini dalam otakku… bersamanya adalah yang terindah!'_

**END**

**Jadi, bagaimana chingu? Apakah typossnya sudah berkurang? Saya sampai sempat hiatus lho gara-gara mau memperbaiki EYD saya yang sumpah demi apapun sangat berantakan. Sekarang apa sudah bener? Mohon komentarnya chingu, biar saya bisa memperbaiki kesalahan saya. Oh iya, saya juga mau Tanya nih… ini pengaturannya yang salah kali ya? Tapi kok jumlah review yang kelihatan gak sama dengan review yang sebenarnya. Ex : fic saya yang berjudul I Love You Father,review kelihatannya 12, tapi pas saya liat ternyata reviewnya ada 27, gimana tuh chingu? Ada yang bersedia kasih tau?**

**So, suka? Gak suka? **

**Silahkan diriview! ^^**

**Oh iya… ini romance-nya dapet gak chingu?**


End file.
